1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program capable of connecting to a plurality of apparatuses with intuitive operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless LAN such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth (registered trademark), and short-range wireless communication have become widely present these days. Accordingly, multicast data transfer to multiple terminals and selective data transfer from multiple terminals are desired in data transfer between terminals. In order to communicate/connect with multiple terminals and transfer data to multiple terminals, it is necessary to select each terminal with which connection is made and to which data are transferred. In order to establish connection when multiple terminals are linked with each other, a user has to understand the name, the identification number, and the like designating each terminal. Therefore, there is an issue in that the user is not capable of performing communication/connection and data transfer with intuitive operation. Moreover, there is an issue in that, when data are transferred, it is difficult to understand which terminal transfers data to which terminal and how the data are transferred.
Japanese Patent No. 4164758, Japanese Patent No. 3900605, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-99064 disclose techniques for achieving connection and transfer with intuitive operation. For example, terminals are bumped together to establish connection and transfer data, and an orientation of a terminal is virtually displayed and a transfer object is flicked in that direction. In addition, a technique for obtaining directionality of data transfer by using a sensor for detecting an arrangement of terminals is also disclosed.